The Drivein Seriously Needs AC
by HAFanForever
Summary: While at the drive-in in the Packard on a hot summer evening, Arnold and Helga finally take their relationship to the next level. A teen ArnoldxHelga love story.
1. Before the Big Step

**Hello all! At the moment, I'm finishing up my stories based on limey's artworks. My last story based on her comics is of this one, **http: / / limey404 . deviantart . com / art / the – drivein – seriously – needs – ac – 161361900**. And I thought to clear new readers up with all the other stories I did based on her art, I have them set in my opinionated chronological order based on all that happens in each of them. It begins with "I Need a Mop," then "Errrrr Awkward," "The Best Giddup Evarr," "Don't Know What They're Missing," and concludes with this story: "The Drivein Seriously Needs AC." (I even make a few references to the past stories in this chapter.)**

**Like "Errrrr Awkward," this story will have a few chapters, setting an introduction and aftermath around the actual comic. If you have seen that artwork, I think you will know what's coming up in this story. But this first chapter will build up to what goes on for Arnold and Helga, before they go to the drive-in in the Packard on a hot summer evening.**

**Enjoy, and don't forget, I don't own the show or characters!**

* * *

It was 6:30 P.M.

Over at the Pataki's house at this moment, Helga was lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, and going into a deep thought.

Now eighteen years old, having celebrated her birthday near the end of March, Helga had finally graduated from high school at H.S. 118 with all of her old childhood classmates. She had graduated with high honors, and was going to college to study English and law. She wanted to study English since she still had her incredible gift for poetry and literature, and she also wanted to study law because she was still very aggressive, articulate, and argumentative, which were the very traits that would make her an excellent attorney.

Throughout this past year, Helga had faced more happiness than she ever had in her life when Arnold, her childhood football-headed crush and later boyfriend, returned to Hillwood after living with his parents in San Lorenzo for a few years. The two of them had broken up long before he moved, but they reunited when he returned and vowed never to break up again, now realizing even more than they didn't want anyone else but each other.

During their last year of high school, Arnold and Helga had faced so much together. They frequently got together at each other's houses to do homework, even when they didn't have projects to do together. They went on many dates together: for pizza, ice cream, a restaurant, and even the movies. Sometimes they even had picnics in the park so they could enjoy being outside together. Other times, they would just sit on a bench in the area and cuddle together.

At school, they sometimes snuck into a janitor's closet so they could make out in privacy, but they only got caught once by Brainy, who didn't dare speak of it. They always hung out together at their respective lockers after class, walked together in the halls (holding hands or shoulders), sat together at lunch, and if they walked to and from school, they would always do it together. If they didn't walk, they would always sit together on the bus.

It was no big surprise to their friends and classmates when Arnold and Helga got back together. Not long after school began, Helga gave Arnold hickeys because she saw other younger (and prettier) girls had their eyes on him, so she gave him love bites to indicate that he was with going out with someone. Luckily, it worked, and no one else ever came between them.

It was also no surprise to the class when Arnold and Helga were each other's dates to their senior prom. He gave her a corsage, picked her up and brought her home, and danced with her at every dance. Like all their other dates, Arnold wanted to make Helga happy by creating wonderful memories of their prom night. He wanted it to be a night she would never forget in their lives. Seeing her happy at any given time always made him so happy since he loved her so much.

And by the end of the night, Helga told Arnold that it was definitely one of the best nights of her life and she would never forget it. Of course, they shared one final kiss that night, after he brought her home, to help make sure neither of them would ever forget it.

* * *

In the present time, it was now the start of summer vacation and the first week of June. When summer was over and school began again, Helga was going to pursue her studies at Hillwood University, which was also where Arnold was going, and the two of them were planning move out of their homes and live together in a nearby apartment.

Helga continued staring up at her ceiling as she thought back on all that happened to her and Arnold over the last months, almost a year since his return. After all this time that Arnold had come back and the two of them had gotten back together, there was still one thing they hadn't done together. It was one thing Helga definitely wanted to do with Arnold, and she was quite sure that he wanted to do it with her as well.

Helga wanted to make love to Arnold.

She had known about sex for years, namely what it was and what resulted from the action of it. She was curious about the experience, and the thought of doing it with Arnold had crossed her mind more than once. She knew that she wanted him to be her first time, just like she knew that she wanted to share her first kiss with him. By now, more so than when she was a kid, Helga only wanted to kiss and make love to Arnold and no else for as long as she lived.

But despite all her thoughts, Helga knew that when she was nine, sex was completely out of her league at that age. Though it was tempting at times, she decided it was best to wait until she and Arnold both were older. Once she had grown up and matured enough to embrace the hormones, it would be a better time for them to take that step together.

She knew that most people said that waiting until marriage was the preferable time to have sex for the first time, but Helga didn't care about that. She loved Arnold with all her heart, and her love had only intensified over the years, even during the time that they had broken up. And she knew by now, more than ever, that he felt the same way about her. Even though they couldn't do it now, they knew they wanted to marry each other someday. If they were to make love to each other before marriage, again, Helga wouldn't care. She loved him that much, and wanted to take her love for him to the intimate level.

Helga had wanted to make love to Arnold once they officially became a couple again and vowed never to break up a second time, but so much came up during the school year that prevented them from taking careful time to do it, and they never had enough time to sit down and talk about it to plan it out. The closest they had gotten was a time in the fall, when Helga came to his house. They had wrapped up doing a history project together and had stripped down to their undergarments (Arnold left his pants on) and caressed each others' bodies to get used to seeing each other virtually unclothed. Then they fell asleep in each others' arms on Arnold's bed.

But they didn't dare try to do the deed on that night because having his family and the boarders there would limit their privacy and they would get caught for sure.

Though they never said this to each other, Arnold and Helga decided to wait a little longer and would do it during a period when they were free and nothing could get in their way.

But now, with school finally out and it being the first week of summer break, Helga had grown tired of waiting. She wanted to sleep with Arnold and she wanted to do it now.

Though she knew the risks of her getting pregnant if she and Arnold had sex, she had been keeping track of her menstrual cycle over time. Now was a good chance where it was less likely to occur if she slept with Arnold, and this would help if he didn't have any protection with him.

Helga immediately sat up from her bed. "I'm going to call him. I want to see him now. I need to be alone with him." She looked over at the phone on her nightstand and immediately picked it up and started to dial Arnold's number.

* * *

At the same time that Helga had been on her bed and looking up at her ceiling, Arnold was lying on HIS bed and looking up at the skylights on his ceiling.

For some time now, he had been doing nothing but that, thinking on all that happened between him and Helga since he came back to Hillwood. But the one thing that wouldn't leave his mind was that he and Helga had yet to take their relationship to the next level.

Even though he had grown up, matured more, and still maintained many of his qualities as a kid, especially when it came to doing the right thing, Arnold was tempted to have sex with Helga. But it was because he loved Helga so much; he wanted to take that step with her for the right reasons. Like Helga, he believed that, even if they made love now, it would only strengthen their bond of love even further, giving them the stronger feeling that would be together forever one day.

He was now getting bored of lying down and doing nothing, so he immediately sat up. "I'm going to call her now. I have to see her. Now that school's out and nothing's keeping us busy, this is the perfect time for us to have more privacy together."

Arnold glanced over at his clock, and the time was 6:40 P.M. He was just about to get up off the bed when the phone near his collapsible couch suddenly rang. He ran over to it and picked it up before the second ring finished. "Hello?"

"Arnold? I've gotta see you!" He heard Helga exclaim on the other line.

Arnold's eyes widened with surprise. _Has she been thinking the same things I've been thinking? She sounds desperate, like a subject like sex with me has been on her mind lately._ He thought, then asked, "Helga? Why now? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Arnold. I just…I really want to see you." Helga replied, this time in a lower tone. Back in her room, her hand that was holding the phone started to shake with anxiety.

Arnold just smiled. "I want to see you, too. Come on over."

"Okay, thanks. I'll be over soon." Helga hung up the phone at the same time Arnold did.

But Arnold wanted to see Helga alone before everyone else saw her first. So he left his room through his skylight roof, then climbed down his fire escape to wait in the alley for Helga.

* * *

"Mom, Dad! I'm going over to Arnold's for a bit!" Helga called to her parents, who were watching TV in the living room.

"Okay, honey." Miriam called back, then Bob, who briefly turned his head away from the TV, gestured in her direction. "Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, Helga. See you later."

Helga looked in their direction and rolled her eyes before she opened the door and walked out of it.

After a few minutes of walking in the direction of Arnold's house, Helga began to get a little worried about what to say to Arnold. She wondered if what she said to him over the phone when he first answered sounded needy and desperate, not to mention obvious for what she really wanted. But she just said she wanted to see him, she didn't say anything along the lines of "I want to have sex with you" or "I want us to make love now, Arnold!"

She had gotten so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice when Arnold's house finally came into view. Once she recognized where she was, she immediately stopped walking. "Oh, almost there. Well, I'll get this sorted later. Right now, I just want to see my football head."

Helga continued walking until she came to the corner of the store right next to the boarding house, where she heard someone whisper to her."Psst, Helga!"

"Huh?" Helga stopped in her tracks. "Who's that?"

"Helga, it's me, Arnold!" The voice whispered a little louder.

"Arnold? Well, where are you?" She turned her head to look around.

"Right here, in the alley." Arnold said a little louder than before, enough so hopefully only she would hear him.

Helga looked in the direction of the alley next to the boarding house and saw a familiar figure in the dark that she knew only belonged to Arnold. She smiled widely and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck as soon she came into his presence while he grabbed her around her waist.

As soon as they embraced, Arnold and Helga started kissing madly, with a good amount of passion and force, like they never wanted to stop. Arnold pushed Helga up against the wall of the boarding house (though not hard so he would hurt her) as they continued kissing. Helga occasionally clutched at his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Arnold caressed Helga's shoulders and cheeks, also running his fingers through her hair. Since they were so wrapped up in each other, Arnold didn't take a moment to think as he placed both of his hands over her clothed breasts.

After what seemed like forever for both of them, Arnold and Helga finally unsnapped their lips for good and pulled their hands off each other. They were both panting heavily after realizing how much air they had lost. Arnold placed his left hand on the wall, right next to Helga's right shoulder and looked her in the eye while Helga looked down as she removed some of her hair that had fallen in her face before she looked back at him.

Arnold gave a small smile, still gasping a little for air. "Do you want to go somewhere?'

Though she was also still panting some from the lack of oxygen, Helga managed to smile back and nodded. "Okay."

"How about the drive-in? I thought we should go someplace to be alone entirely. And it's still pretty hot out tonight; I doubt a lot of cars will be there."

"Sounds good enough for me, hair boy. But first, I better call my parents so they know where I am. I told them I was coming here, but they should know that I won't be home for a while."

"Okay. Why don't you come inside and just call them? And, uh, maybe you shouldn't tell them we're going to the drive-in. They might get the wrong idea. And to avoid suspicion from my family as well, why don't we take the Packard and go out to dinner first, then go to the movie?"

_Wrong idea? _Helga thought. _Does that mean Arnold's thinking…? Yes, I think so! He even said he wanted to go somewhere so we could be alone! And what better place than the drive-in? Oh, Arnold, my football-headed love god, you DO want to take that step with me! _Helga's eyes widened a little at her thoughts, and she started to smile, but then she shook her head to snap out of her trance and answer Arnold's question. "Uh, yeah. That's fine with me." Then she smirked at him. "I mean, whatever floats _your_ boat, football head!"

Arnold smiled at Helga, then took her by the hand as they walked up to the doorstep together. Though he didn't notice it, Helga glanced at Arnold with a loving, sweet smile and half-lidded gaze.

Arnold opened the door and called out to his family. "Mom? Dad? Grandma? Grandpa?"

"In the kitchen, short man!" Phil called back.

The couple walked to the kitchen, where Gertie was walking around and wearing her safari hat and carrying her fly swatter (apparently looking for another fly or some sort of insect). Phil was looking in the refrigerator, and Miles and Stella were sitting at the table together, talking.

"Hi, everyone." Arnold said as Helga waved to them.

"Hey there, little lady!" Phil said as he looked up from the fridge.

"Wonderful to see you again, Eleanor!" Gertie said cheerfully.

"Hello, Helga." Miles and Stella said together.

"Mom, Dad, can Helga and I go out to have dinner and see a movie?" He looked at Phil and added, "And can we take the Packard?"

Miles and Stella looked at each other and smiled. "Of course you can, son." Stella said as Miles nodded.

"Yes, you can take the Packard, short man." Phil walked over to Arnold and handed him the keys. "But remember to be careful with it."

"Don't worry, Grandpa. You can count on me." Arnold smiled as he pocketed the keys, then he looked at Helga. "You wanna go call your parents? You can use the phone near the stairs." He pointed in the direction of where the phone was located.

Helga nodded, then let go of his hand as she walked out of the kitchen and over to the phone. She dialed her home number, and the phone was answered after the second ring. "Hello, Mom? I'm at Arnold's. He and I are planning to see a movie and go out to dinner."

"Okay, honey. Have fun." Miriam said on the other end. "Just be home no later than midnight."

"Sure, Mom. See you later." Helga replied.

"Bye." Then Helga heard the line click, and she hung up the phone. Then she walked back to the kitchen where Arnold was still waiting with the adults.

As soon as Helga came back, Arnold, who was sitting at the table with Phil and his parents, turned towards her. "You ready?"

"Yes, Arnold."

"All right then, let's go." He stood up from his seat and took Helga's hand again as the two of them walked towards the back door. "Bye, guys." Arnold called to his family and waved to them.

"Bye, everyone." Helga also called and waved to them.

"Bye, kids." Miles called after them.

"Be back before midnight, Arnold." Stella said.

"I will, Mom."

"See you later, Arnold. Enjoy your date with your little lady." Phil chuckled.

"Hope you and Eleanor have a good outing, Kimba." Gertie called to them.

As soon as everyone said their goodbyes to the couple, Arnold and Helga made their way out the back door and to the driveway where the Packard was located. Arnold walked over to the passenger's seat with Helga and opened the door for her. He smiled as he gestured, "Ladies first." Helga smiled at him, then slid into the seat, with Arnold shutting the door. Then he made his way over to the driver's seat. After he got in and shut the door, he turned to Helga. "So where do you wanna go? Chez Paris?"

"Why not? It brings back so many memories for us." Helga smiled lovingly at him.

"It sure does, Helga. It sure does." Arnold smiled back, then he tucked back a few strands of her hair that were falling into her face. As soon as he finished, he and Helga leaned towards each other simultaneously and kissed on the lips.

Again, this kiss was not brief, and while it held passion, it was more gentle and soft unlike their passionate kiss earlier.

When they broke apart, Arnold and Helga gazed at each other with all the love they had for each other. Arnold brought one of his hands to her cheek and began to stroke it as he smiled at her. "I love you, Helga."

Helga brought one of her fingers up to trace Arnold's lips as she smiled back at him. "I love you, too, Arnold."

At that moment, Arnold leaned closer to her and they kissed again. This one was not as long as their last two kisses, but it wasn't so short either, especially since Helga still didn't give short kisses!

They broke apart again, then leaned back into their seats and buckled their seat belts as Arnold started the Packard and pulled out of the driveway, then headed down the street in the direction of Chez Paris.

As Arnold continued driving, both he and Helga were silent and started thinking deeply.

_Maybe tonight is finally the night we can…do it._ Helga thought as she looked out the window.

_Maybe tonight is our chance to finally…do it._ Arnold thought as he looked ahead of him.

While neither of them acknowledged their thoughts to each other for the time being, Arnold and Helga continued feeling nervous the whole ride to the restaurant, wondering if they were ever going to bring it up instead of just ignoring it, especially since they knew that wouldn't help them.


	2. The Drive In

**And now friends and readers, here is the chapter you've been waiting for, where Arnold and Helga finally take the BIG step in their relationship!**

**I'll mention now that a good portion of this chapter and the remainder of the story have been inspired by lines and actions from NintendoGal55's fic "Sixteen Awakening" and DarthRoden's "On A Stormy Summer Night" and "Raindrops in the Night." But I'm not plagiarizing either one of them; their stories have just been a big help to me in writing one of my own. So if you're reading this, guys, I hope you understand and know that I would never wrong you!**

**I was also inspired by love scenes in romantic movies that include **_**Titanic**_**, **_**The Blue Lagoon**_**, and **_**The Notebook**_**.**

**So this is my first ArnoldxHelga love scene, and while I'll let you know that it's implied, I hope you still think I did a good job on it! I'd like to take the moment and dedicate this portion of the story to my closest friends who are also AxH fans: Jadeykins, NintendoGal55, Azure129, SuprSingr, BrokenRose24, VollendJatara-Jenny, KasuKAPL, DarthRoden, and Pyrex Shards.**

**Thanks so much, guys, for being my friends and giving me support in writing! I hope you will take the chance to read this story sometime and enjoy it, especially this particular chapter!**

…

It was now 8:20 P.M.

After what seemed like a long wait to both of them, Arnold and Helga were finally at the drive-in, and the movie they chose to see was _Evil Twin 4_. It had started about twenty minutes ago, and they arrived ten minutes before it did.

The couple first had dinner at Chez Paris, and chose to eat there, because, like Helga said, it brought back a lot of memories for them, especially the time in fourth grade, when she pretended to be his French pen pal and she ended up showing him her true self, albeit through a disguise, and Arnold had unknowingly fallen in love with her.

The evening was already very hot, so they didn't want to wear anything formal and had spontaneously chosen to eat there. Arnold was wearing his usual blue t-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers (by now, it was too hot to wear the long-sleeved plaid shirt). Helga was wearing a white spaghetti strapped shirt, jean shorts, and white sneakers. Before she even went to Arnold's house earlier, she was wearing her hair down, and she decided to keep it like that, since he liked it best when she wore it that way.

They had conversed a great deal during dinner, which wore off some of the tension for both of them, but neither of them STILL brought up what was the #1 subject on their minds!

And now here they were at the drive-in on the hot summer evening.

Despite the fact that it wasn't "officially summer" yet, the whole day had been hot, and now in the early evening, it felt like it was getting hotter, with the temperature currently at 85 degrees. Since the Packard was an old car, it did not have an official air conditioner, so things were only getting hotter for the couple.

Both Arnold and Helga had lowered their windows some, even though they were getting little to no cool air. And like Arnold had thought earlier, there were almost no other cars in the whole lot.

Arnold was still in the driver's seat while Helga sat in the passenger's seat, both of them with their seat belts undone. They were sharing a bag of popcorn and had their own drinks. But they had barely said two words to each other since they got there and were still in complete silence as they kept their eyes on the screen, though both of them often quickly glanced at each other when the other one wasn't looking.

After five more minutes passed, Arnold and Helga finished off the last bits of popcorn and their drinks. They both were growing more and more nervous as the time passed that they ate and drank their snacks very quickly.

Helga took the popcorn away from the middle of the seat and placed it down at her feet, then she glanced over at Arnold. Even though he didn't look in her direction at all, Helga slowly and casually scooted closer to Arnold. When she was as close as she could get, she leaned her head and back into his right shoulder and extended her legs out, bending her right knee up onto the seat. Now that their hands were free, Helga wanted to move closer to Arnold, hoping something would happen if she did, and he would have more of an opportunity to touch her if he wanted to.

Though she tried to make her scooting towards him not so obvious, it didn't go unnoticed to Arnold.

As she moved, he glanced over to her when she wasn't looking and was very pleased when she leaned into him, though he didn't show it. Inside, he was jumping with joy at the closeness between him and Helga, who now had her arms crossed at her chest. He had his right arm placed on the top of the seat, and he was trying to resist bringing it down so he could pull her closer to him and kiss her. He felt a few drops of sweat crawl down from his forehead, though he knew it was happening less because of the terrible heat.

After a few more minutes, Arnold grew more and more nervous as he saw and felt the closeness between him and Helga, and he reflected on their current situation.

They were completely alone together in the Packard and in a place where they could have completely privacy of their parents. It wasn't a place where they could have privacy from other people, but it was good enough tonight because the other few cars that were there were not parked anywhere near them.

_If she wants to make love with me, now's as good as any time to do it since we're all alone._ Arnold thought to himself. _But what if she doesn't? I'm not gonna force her into doing something she doesn't want to do._

Arnold noticed Helga's pink bow was getting droopy and moist from the heat. He felt his eyes betray him as he looked further down at her breasts, which were covered but visible through her shirt. Even as he did, he felt like a pervert. Helga never objected to Arnold touching her chest and had made some past actions so that he would be doing it. But he still couldn't help wonder if she would ever object at all, especially in a situation like the one they were in now.

More drops of sweat fell from Arnold's forehead, though he felt himself sweating in other places. He felt his body stiffen with anxiety, especially in one particular place, and let out a nervous gulp, though Helga did not seem to notice as she never looked away from the movie.

But little did he know what was going on in her mind the whole time.

After she moved closer to Arnold and leaned against him, Helga had tried to pay attention to the movie, but while she kept her gaze on it for a long time, her mind wasn't on the movie at all.

She was hoping that moving closer to him would make him react, though in a good way. She didn't look at him at all when he was looking at her, but she could sense that he was. She figured he was probably being considerate of her, but she wanted him to hold and kiss her. She was enjoying the closeness they had now, but she wanted them to get even closer.

_I want to make love to him, and now's as good as any time to do it since we're finally all alone._ She thought to herself. _I'm sure he wants to just as much as me, but he's so considerate of me, so he probably thinks I don't want to and he doesn't want to force me into it. _She smiled. _Oh,_ _Arnold, my cherished and wonderful football-headed boyfriend! How I love that you are considerate of my feelings in any situation, proving without a doubt how much you love me more than you love yourself!_ She let out a soft lovesick sigh, hoping he wouldn't hear.

After a few more moments, Helga felt her own eyes betray her as she glanced over at Arnold, but of all places, she looked down at his crotch! She couldn't help but do that, especially since the heat was really getting to her along with her thoughts of having sex with him! Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she looked at him and thought all at the same time. She was especially wondering if Arnold would notice where she was looking, and would be mortified if he knew!

As she did, Arnold was going through a similar problem. He finally shifted his gaze away from Helga, feeling humiliated with himself for looking at her breasts, wondering she would call him a pervert for doing so if she knew. Sweat fell down his face faster than before as he turned the same shade of red as Helga's face. He felt his whole body stiffen even more, especially down at his groin, where he felt he had a growing hard-on. He wondered if Helga would notice.

By now, they were both overwhelmed with tension and uncertainty, though they remained in their seats and barely moved.

_What am I going to do now?_ Arnold exclaimed in his mind.

_What'll I do now?_ Helga also thought to herself.

_I want her and I want her now! I feel I've got a growing hard-on, and I need to do something about it now!_ Frowning, he removed his right hand from the seat and clenched it into a fist. _That's it; I'm not waiting any longer._

_I want him now! We're all alone here and there are hardly any other cars. Now's as good as any time; he's all mine for the taking._ She removed her arms from her chest and clenched her own fists, also frowning. _That's it; I can't take all this uncertainty and anxiety. I'm not waiting anymore._

Helga sat up at the same time Arnold shifted in his seat, though they were both so wrapped up in their own selves that they didn't notice what the other one did. They finally decided it was time to break the ice.

"Helga…" Arnold said at the same time Helga said, "Arnold…"

Looking away from each other, and not noticing that they spoke at the same time, the couple inhaled deeply, stretched out their hands, and finally spoke the very words that had been on their minds all evening, and, again, they spoke at the same time:

"I want to make love to you!"

The moment they said the same words simultaneously, Arnold and Helga eyes' widened, then they looked at each other in shock and wonder, almost in disbelief that they clearly had been thinking this individually, but at the same time tonight.

Their expressions wore off almost immediately, and Arnold crawled over to Helga. As soon as he was in her range, they grabbed and held each other close as they kissed madly and passionately. Helga fell back along the seat and pulled Arnold with her as they continued kissing.

After a few moments, they pulled their lips apart, but Arnold, who was lying on top of Helga, continuously kissed her neck and the area where it met her shoulder. His left hand moved across her chest and he made contact with her breast, so he took advantage of the chance and squeezed it, still hoping she wouldn't object.

Meanwhile, Helga held Arnold's waist with her left hand and placed the other one on the rim of the seat to keep a grip. She groaned with pleasure and moved her neck in motion as she felt Arnold kiss her, but she felt even more pleasured when he touched her breast. Then she brought her other hand around his waist and lifted him up some so that their lips would meet again. When they did, they continued kissing with a good amount of force and aggression.

They finally pulled away for air and Arnold got off of Helga. They looked at each other as they panted to regain control of their breathing.

"Are you sure, Helga?" Arnold said, still gasping a little.

Helga smiled and nodded at him. Though she was also out of breath, she managed to get the words out. "Yes, Arnold. I love you, and I want to do this with you."

Arnold smiled back and kissed her on the lips. "I want you, too, Helga." His expression turned to one of worry. "But I don't have protection."

"Don't worry. I've been keeping careful track of my period cycle, and it's less likely to happen if we do it now.

"As long as you're sure…" Arnold said uncertainly, but then his face lifted and he smiled at her again.

Without saying a word to each other, Arnold and Helga began to undress and looked at each other as they did. Arnold kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks while Helga did the same. As Arnold pulled off his shirt, Helga pulled off her shirt. Underneath it was a white bra with very thin straps. She then unzipped and pulled off her jean shorts, revealing white panties with pink lining. Arnold undid and removed his jeans, revealing light blue boxers. Helga gulped nervously as she undid her bra and took it off. Arnold also gulped nervously, then let out a quick groan. They both looked down as they simultaneously took off their underwear, the last major article of clothing for both of them, and tossed them into the piles that consisted of their separate clothes.

Finally, they looked back up at each other, seeing each other completely nude for the first time. Well, it wasn't Helga's first time, as she had first seen Arnold naked when they were nine. But this was time, it was very different, not just for her, but for him as well.

Despite knowing each other their whole lives, Arnold and Helga had never been completely undressed in front of the other before. Both of them had grown up so much over the years, and had changed physically as well as emotionally, so they grew more nervous and awkward as they continued to gaze at each other.

Even though he was still nervous, Arnold finally managed to give a small smile as he continued looking at Helga. "You look…like an angel, Helga."

Helga's eyes widened for a moment, then she smiled lovingly back him. "You look pretty heavenly yourself, Arnold."

Arnold moved closer to Helga, and saw that she still had her bow on. Helga noticed where he was looking and reached up to take it off. But before she could, Arnold saw this and gently took her hands in his own. "No, don't, I-I- I want you to leave it on, please." He smiled at her again.

Helga, knowing her bow still brought sentimental value in her relationship with Arnold, smiled back and nodded. Then she reached up and readjusted his little blue hat, which told him she wanted him to keep it on, since it held sentimental value to him as well.

Arnold crawled closer to Helga until he felt that he was close enough. As he leaned towards her, she simultaneously leaned towards him, their lips meeting again. As they brought their hands to the other's face, she fell back along the seat again, him going down with her, and he remained on top of her as they continued kissing. While these kisses were more gentle and soft, they continued to hold all the passion and love the couple had for each other, especially now.

Helga wrapped her arms around Arnold's neck while he wrapped his own around her waist. They continued to kiss slowly as Arnold took the step in what made this kiss their last one as virgins. They abruptly stopped kissing as Helga suddenly gasped sharply, feeling the brief moment of pain.

Arnold quickly looked at Helga with genuine concern. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry."

Helga smiled as she looked at him. Even in making love for the first time, Arnold was still considerate of her and her well-being. His worry quickly made her forget all of the pain, and she played with some of his hair. "It's okay, Arnold. Don't worry, I'll be all right."

Arnold smiled back at her. "I'll be gentle with you." Then he kissed her on the lips to let her know he meant it.

As they leaned forward and kissed again, Helga held Arnold's head with one hand and kept the other around his neck, while he held her face with one hand and her side with the other, and it didn't take long for them to get lost in each other as they continued kissing and made love for the very first time in their lives.

…

Helga lay down on the seat and looked up at the interior of the Packard's roof. Arnold was still partially on top of her, but he was laying on his side as he looked over at her. She was holding onto his left arm, which was reached across her right shoulder. They had finished making love a few minutes ago and were now thinking about it in silence.

As she kept looking up, Helga started thinking to herself on what happened to them.

_Wow, that was…really something! A bit overwhelming in the way of expressing my love for Arnold. And yet…_ Helga started to smile. …_It was incredible! Like nothing I had ever experienced before with Arnold. It was the best moment of my life._

Meanwhile, Arnold was thinking the same things to himself.

_Wow, I never thought that making love would be such an overwhelming experience for me! But Helga and I love each other, and with this step we took together, I know I love her now more than ever before._ Arnold thought, then he began to smile, too. _That was the best moment of my life._

Helga smiled wider and laughed a little as she looked at Arnold, who was wearing the same expressions. He crawled back on top of her and buried his face into her neck as she hugged him around his neck, and both of them closed their eyes in pure bliss as they continued to lie down and hold each other…

Helga looked away and smiled as she felt Arnold play with her hair and stroke her cheeks as he kissed her face. She finally turned in his direction as she felt his lips make contact with hers, and they continued to kiss like earlier: gently and softly, but still with passion and love.

They broke their lips apart as they moved them alongside the other's cheek. Helga gently stroked Arnold's back while he continued to stroke her hair, and even took a moment to finger her bow. Helga smiled when she felt Arnold touch her precious and sentimental valued article of clothing, thinking of earlier, when he told her to leave it on. As she kept her right hand on his back, she ran the fingers of her left hand through his hair, then hugged his neck.

Though he wasn't lying directly on her chest, Arnold was close enough to Helga to feel the familiar sound of her heart beating. "I can hear your heart beating, my love."

Helga smiled and brought his face around to look at hers, holding him by his cheeks. "You're all the more reason for my heart to beat the way it does, my Arnold."

Arnold smiled back, and they shared another sweet kiss. Then, while she kept her arms around him, Helga turned her face to her right and closed her eyes, and continued to wear a beautiful smile on her face. Arnold was not at all surprised by her movements; he knew she was enjoying all of this. He gently kissed her left cheek and continuously moved the kisses along her face and neck again.

Arnold rested himself back on top of Helga, then he turned his head in the opposite direction as he smiled and closed his eyes, cuddling his own left cheek into hers. He placed his arms on her sides to hold her as best he could, as he didn't want to have Helga move from her spot. As he made himself comfortable, he felt Helga's hands clasp together around his back as she pulled him in for a hug.

The two lovers continued to lie down on the seat, cuddled up in each other's embrace, thinking about all they had done in taking the big step in their relationship.

…

Arnold finally rose up from the seat, hoping too much time hadn't gone by since he and Helga snuggled up together. He looked at Helga, who had fallen asleep. He smiled at her, and kissed her lightly on the forehead as he whispered, "Hey beautiful, it's time to wake up."

Helga stirred, then opened her eyes. She smiled as she looked into the emerald green eyes of her beloved Arnold. "I'm awake, football head." She leaned up at the same time Arnold leaned down, just in time for their lips to meet in a soft kiss.

After they kissed, Arnold finally got up, and Helga also sat up with him. She leaned her head onto his right shoulder and closed her eyes again as she felt his head touch hers. He smiled at their closeness, wondering if they could get any closer.

"I love you, Helga." Arnold leaned down and whispered in her ear, then kissed the top of her head. "You know that, right?"

Helga lifted her head up, then looked at him and nodded. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she smiled and whispered back to him. "I love you, too, Arnold."

Arnold smiled even more at Helga's words, then turned more to look at her. She kept her eyes on him as he leaned towards her and met her lips in another kiss, a kiss that she was only too happy to reciprocate.

Arnold and Helga finally turned away from each other and began to get dressed. The heat in the Packard had increased some since their sexual activity, so Arnold just put his boxers back on, while Helga slipped on her bra and panties.

For a moment, both Arnold and Helga looked down at their feet. Arnold stole a glance at Helga, who noticed and looked back. As Arnold smiled widely at her, she smiled back, and Arnold took her left hand, which was stretched out on the seat, and held it in his right one.

"Arnold?" Helga asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, Helga?" He answered.

Helga turned and looked at him with a nervous smile, like she was worried he would say no to what she was about to ask him. "Will you hold me?"

Arnold just smiled again. "Of course I will, Helga."

Helga and Arnold scooted closer to each other and embraced once they were close enough. Helga buried her face in the crevice of Arnold's neck where she kissed him as she played his hair with her right hand and put her other arm on his side. Arnold gently kissed and licked Helga's neck as he held her around her waist and gently rubbed her back with his left hand.

Helga closed her eyes in pure bliss as she and Arnold continued to hug each other. "I feel so safe whenever I'm in your arms, my love." She whispered to him.

Arnold closed his own eyes as he brought one of his hands up to stroke Helga's hair and whispered back to her. "I'd always keep you safe in my arms. I just want to hold you forever and never let go." He rubbed her back again with his right hand and kissed her cheek as he cradled her head with his other hand.

Almost immediately after that, Arnold heard Helga sniffling, like she was crying. So he let go of her to pull back and look at her. He was right; she was crying, but she was also smiling. But still, a look of concern quickly came over Arnold's face.

"Helga, what's wrong? Are you all right? Why are you crying?" He gently wiped her tears away, then cupped her face and stroked her cheek.

Though her lip was trembling slightly and her eyes were still wet as the tears continued to fall from her cheeks, Helga continued to smile and answered, "Nothing's wrong. You've just made my lifelong dream come true, and what you've just said tops it all! I love you, Arnold, and I've just experienced the happiest and most wonderful moment of my life with you. I'll never forget it as long as I live, ever!"

His surprised look was quickly followed by a great big grin as Arnold gave Helga a sweet and passionate kiss. "I love you, too, Helga. I'll never forget it, either. It was the best and happiest moment I ever shared with you, too." He took her hand and began kissing her fingers, making Helga smile even more.

Arnold continued to hold Helga's hand as he sat back down in his spot in the driver's seat. But he placed both of his legs on the entire seat and gestured to Helga, indicating he wanted her sit closer with him.

Helga didn't even need to ask when she saw what he was doing. Once Arnold made himself comfortable, she scooted over to him until she was sitting between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her middle and she placed her arms around his. Then she leaned back into his chest, knowing that their closeness would no longer drive them crazy.

The two had returned their eyes to the movie, but Arnold couldn't resist giving Helga a kiss on her shoulder. Helga turned to him and reached up to hold his head as they kissed on the lips once again.

As they kissed, the two young lovers wrapped their arms more around each other as best they could and held each other so tenderly and lovingly, knowing full well by now that, with the step they had taken to become lovers, they would one day be together forever.

…

**So what did you think?**

**I'll share with you that the idea of their movie choice was inspired by the future film **_**Scream 4**_**, part of one of my favorite horror franchises ever.**

**And no, this is not the end! There is still more to come, so stay tuned!**


	3. The Aftermath

It was now 10:25 P.M.

Arnold and Helga had left the drive-in ten minutes earlier and Arnold was driving Helga home. Like earlier, they had been driving along in silence, but at least they were no longer holding any tension. Rather, they were quiet because they were happy about what happened tonight.

Finally, they came to her street and to her house, and Arnold pulled up to the curb outside.

"Well, here we are." Arnold said.

"Yeah, home again." Helga said in what sounded like a disappointed tone to Arnold.

Arnold looked over at Helga as she looked down at her feet. He could tell, given the recent events, that she didn't want to part ways with him. He smiled as he placed his hand on top of hers, which was resting on the seat.

Helga immediately looked at their hands as soon as she felt Arnold's touch, then looked at him. He was smiling at her, and that could only make her smile back.

"Do you want to come inside for a few minutes?"

Arnold shook his head. "No, thanks. I should get home. Don't want to miss my curfew, either."

"Yeah, I guess." Helga looked away again.

Arnold noticed this and moved closer to her. He brought one of his hands to her cheek and turned her face in his direction. Almost immediately, the couple leaned towards each other and held each other's faces as they kissed for the umpteenth time that night.

After they stopped, Arnold got out of his seat and came around to let Helga out. He opened the door, then stretched out his hand to help Helga out.

Helga smirked. "Thank you, football head. You really are a gentleman and a scholar."

Arnold grinned sheepishly as he shut the door. "Well, it's the least I could do."

For a moment, the lovers just stood there on the curb, looking deep into each other's eyes, thinking all that happened tonight in their relationship and what laid ahead for them in the future.

Helga finally spoke up. "Well,…um, th-thanks for the evening, Arnold." She started to blush. "I'll, um,…I'll…see you tomorrow."

Arnold smiled at her, blushing a bit himself. "Sure…I'll see you tomorrow, Helga."

"Well, see ya." Helga smiled back, then started to walk to the steps of her house, looking at Arnold for a moment before turning around.

"Helga, wait…" Arnold called and ran after her. Helga turned around, and Arnold caught her at the bottom step, taking her hand in his own.

Arnold and Helga looked into each other's eyes again before they wrapped their arms around each other into a tight hug. Arnold hugged Helga around her waist, though he took a chance and brought one of his hands up to stroke her hair and kissed her neck. Helga wrapped her arms around Arnold's head and neck, where she planted several light kisses on him. When they brought their faces forward, they kissed on the lips again, still locked tight in their embrace.

"I love you, Helga." Arnold brought a hand up and stroked her cheek. "I love you so much, now more than ever."

Tears brimmed in Helga's eyes, but she managed to get the words out. "I love you, too, Arnold, now more than I ever have in my life."

They smiled at each other, then they shared a brief but sweet kiss as they embraced again. Arnold gently wiped Helga's eyes with his thumbs before any tears could fall from her eyes, then he kissed her on the forehead, while she closed her eyes in bliss as she felt Arnold's lips touch her head.

"Okay, I have to go now." Helga let go of Arnold and walked up her steps.

Arnold began to walk back to the Packard, then turned back to Helga. "I'll call you when I get home."

Helga looked back at him. "I'll be waiting by the phone, Arnoldo." She smiled, then blew a kiss at him, and he made sure he caught it.

Arnold finally got back into the Packard and started it up. But before he pulled away, he noticed Helga was still standing on her front stoop. He waved to her, and luckily, she saw and waved back. Then he pulled out from the curb and drove away.

Helga watched him until the Packard was no longer in sight. Wearing a half-lidded gaze, she let out a lovesick sigh before she turned the doorknob.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Helga called out to her parents as soon as she opened the door.

"We're upstairs, sweetie!" Miriam called to her.

Helga closed the door, then walked upstairs and came to the doorway of her parents' room, where she saw her parents sitting on their bed. Bob was watching _The Wheel_ while Miriam was reading a book. Bob was the first to notice Helga at the door.

"Hey, Helga, how was your evening with…Arnold?" Bob asked, taking a moment to remember Arnold's name, which made Helga smile a little.

"It was good, Dad. I always have a great time with Arnold."

"That's nice, honey." Miriam glanced away from her book and towards Helga. "You can tell us about it tomorrow."

Helga nodded. "Sure, Mom." _Well, there's one thing I won't tell you about my date with Arnold._ Helga thought to herself after she answered her mom. "Well, I'm gonna turn in in a little while, so, good night, Mom and Dad."

"Good night,…Helga." Bob said, taking another moment to make sure he called Helga by her name, which, again, made Helga smile.

"Good night, honey." Miriam replied.

Helga waved to them, then headed to her room. Once she got there, she locked the door and immediately ran to her closet, shut its door, and turned on the lights.

Though Helga didn't exactly have a shrine of Arnold like the ones she had in her childhood, she did have a small doll of him so she could have something in his likeness to hold and hug. This "shrine" also contained boxes with more poetry volumes about him, which she continued well into their dating days and her teen years. She had a billboard that contained photos of him since he came back to Hillwood and others with them together from this year. She also had a few smaller boxes that included photos of both of them together from their childhood. And to top it all off, she still had her childhood locket with Arnold's photo in it, one of his nine-year-old self wearing the same half-lidded gaze.

Seeing that she was all alone now, Helga squealed in pure delight (though not too loud so her parents would hear) and hugged herself tightly and ecstatically.

"Oh, my God! We did it! _We actually did it!_ Arnold and I finally made love after all this time! It was magnificent! Incredible! Wonderful! Oh, Arnold, my love, our love needs no mere words to describe what you and I have experienced tonight! The feeling of your lips touching mine, the warm touch of having your arms around me, the concern you showed for me when we first took the step in expressing our love this way! …Making love with you was just…absolute heaven!"

Helga picked up her locket, which was lying on the floor amongst all of her Arnold paraphernalia, and looked at it as she continued talking.

"Arnold, my flaxen-haired angel, my darling football-headed love _sex_ God, this experience was amazing, but so much more since you love me just as much as I love you! The events of our first time tonight will be forever etched into my memory, and also into my heart, where you are always kept, just like my locket says!" She brought the locket to her lips and passionately kissed the picture of Arnold. "Oh, I have many poem ideas to describe our first time, and I must write this down in my diary! I said I will never forget it, and by writing it down, I'll make sure I never will!"

Helga took out one of books and began writing like mad. She became so wrapped up in her thoughts and writing over the next few minutes that she almost didn't hear her phone ring. Once she did, she quickly opened the closet door and ran over to the phone.

"_Hel-lo?"_ Helga answered in a singsong voice.

"Hello, my hammer-headed angel." The voice on the other line said that Helga knew belonged only to Arnold.

"Hello, my wonderful, sweet, football-headed boyfriend!" Helga giggled.

Arnold blushed slightly, though he managed to smile. "I don't think I even need to ask how you are doing. I take it you're still well over the moon about tonight, huh?"

Helga scoffed. "Well, doi, of course I am, hair boy! Like I said, I have dreamed of it for years, and it finally came true!" Then her expression changed to a loving smile as she spoke again, this time in a sweet tone. "So I'll never forget it, ever!"

"Me neither, Helga. Me neither." Arnold smiled lovingly himself, then he looked at his clock. "Well, sorry to cut it so short, but I'm gonna head to bed soon. I just thought I'd call to say good night, since I said I would call when I got home."

"Me, too, and I still have a lot of to do in writing about tonight."

Arnold chuckled. "I figured you would, so good luck with that." Then his look turned a little more serious as he spoke to Helga again. "I love you, Helga." He made a little kissing sound into the phone.

Helga smiled widely. "I love you, too, Arnold." Then she returned the kissing sound. "Talk to you tomorrow."

"Good night, Angel."

"Good night, sweet Prince." Then Helga hung up the phone at the same time Arnold did.

As soon as Arnold hung up the phone, he walked over to his bed and sat on it. He had already said good night to his parents and grandparents, as he announced he was going to turn in soon. Luckily, he kept a straight face when he came home, like Helga did, so they didn't suspect a thing.

Arnold wore a goofy, lovesick smile on his face as he reflected on all that happened between him and Helga tonight. He also thought back to when he was in fourth grade, after he was paired up with Helga by Rhonda's love calculator. He was dismayed and terrified of the possibility of marrying Helga, especially when he took the test 110 times and always got her!

Despite Rhonda's declaration, Arnold was determined never to marry Helga and called the whole situation a nightmare, which led to him actually having a nightmare about being married to Helga, with only her bad side coming out. Though in the end, he confronted her and it ended up on an okay note, which was how their lives together were often reflected. He later decided that the possibility of marrying Helga wasn't bad at all.

Once Helga confessed her real feelings, Arnold's own true feelings began to awaken, and he finally reciprocated them in fifth grade, after they found his parents in San Lorenzo. Once he had a new-found relationship with her, he was even more welcoming to the idea of marrying her, though he thought there was still time to decide on their future.

But now, with both of them having grown up more, having reunited and realizing more than ever how much they were meant for each other, how much they wanted each other, and how much they _needed_ each other, Arnold concluded that he no longer wanted to date or try to be with anyone else.

No, the only girl he wanted to marry one day was none other than Helga Geraldine Pataki.

"Man, if Helga had never confessed her true feelings for me on the FTi rooftop…my own feelings might never have been awakened." He smiled wider. "I guess it's a blessing in disguise. Before then, I said she was the one girl I would never marry, and I called the idea a nightmare. Now I know for sure that she's the only one, true girl for me, and I do want to marry her someday. I don't want anyone else but her."

As Arnold got into his bed and under the covers, he looked at a picture of him and Helga that was located on his nightstand. He picked it up and smiled at Helga in the shot.

"Helga, I may not be as passionate as you are in terms of your feelings, but I can honestly say now that I love you and I want to be with you forever one day. One day, I'll make your next lifelong dream come true. I love you with all my heart, my angel."

Arnold kissed Helga's side of the photo, then put it back down on his nightstand. He used his remote to turn off his skylights, then he lay back on his pillow and closed his eyes, all while wearing a big smile.

…

Helga climbed into her bed and pulled up the covers as she started talking to herself, not unlike she did back in fourth grade when she overheard Arnold get paired up with her after he took the love calculator, and she was overly ecstatic about it all.

Like Arnold, she thought back on her dream of them getting married, but she also remembered what Arnold had told her about his own dream. Though she knew her dream was less realistic of married life with Arnold, she was certain, even more than she was as a child, that she and Arnold were going to get married one day.

"Oh, Arnold, I realize now more than ever that my confession of my true feelings for you on the FTi rooftop is a blessing! It may not have been the best way for you to learn that I truly loved you, but at least I eventually got what I wanted from you! I always knew that you were the one boy I hoped to marry, and the idea was a dream come true! Though you were at the opposite end of the spectrum at the time, my confession helped you to awaken your own feelings! My feelings and desires have never changed since that day, Arnold! I want to marry you, and that's another lifelong dream I hope to accomplish with you one day!"

Helga glanced over at her locket, which was located on her nightstand. "Arnold…Arnold…" She swooned as she picked it up and kissed it.

After she kissed it, she gazed lovingly at it before putting it back on the nightstand and turning off her light. She immediately shut her eyes, and smiled a great big smile as she began to drift off to sleep.

…

**So the next chapter here is the aftermath of Arnold and Helga's lovemaking. I decided to have Helga go straight to her closet and reflect with joy and delight over what happened to her and her beloved Arnold. I hope you all think I didn't stray away from her character too much.**

**And Arnold and Helga's little monologues are a reference back to "Married," when they were paired together by the love calculator and each describing their feelings on the situation. Now Helga is well over the moon over everything that has happened, and while Arnold's not as passionate, we know he is happy about it, too, and has changed his mind about Helga since fourth grade, and for the better. **

**Ah, I just love this pairing so much! :D**


	4. Several Hours Later

It was just after 12:00 A.M.

At the Sunset Arms Boarding House, Arnold was lying in his bed, but he wasn't sleeping at all. He had only been asleep for a little over an hour before waking up, and now he was continuously tossing and turning as he tried to get comfortable and go back to sleep.

But it was no use.

Arnold still couldn't stop thinking about what happened a few hours ago at the drive-in, when he and Helga finally made love for the first time in their lives.

During the whole evening, both Arnold and Helga had been separately reflecting on the fact that they had yet to make love once they got back together during the last year, and were becoming desperate to take the step together since it was summer at last and they went to the drive-in where they had complete privacy from their families.

The tension finally came out and they simultaneously blurted out their secret. They subsequently took the step, and while they found it overwhelming at first, they also found it very incredible as a way of expressing their love. They held no regrets for what they did, and felt that making love only made their bond even stronger. Arnold was hoping they would be able to do it again soon, and he especially knew that Helga would want to do so.

Suddenly, Arnold opened his eyes as he heard what sounded like a knock that came from his skylight roof. He immediately rose up from his bed and looked up. Squinting, he swore he could see what looked like a shadowy figure.

Arnold didn't waste any time as he got up and climbed up to his roof. Once he got there, he took a closer look at the figure. Though it was dark outside, he recognized the shape of the figure anywhere.

"Helga?" Arnold's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here? Are you all right?"

"Arnold…I…I really wanted to see you. I know it's late, but I had to see you again. I couldn't bear the thought of being away from you after what happened tonight."

Helga was wearing the same brown trench coat and hat that made up her old Deep Voice disguise, which she had worn years ago, back on the roof of the FTi building when she confessed her love to Arnold. It was actually in a bigger size, but it was still the same kind.

"O-Oh. Okay...come on in." He took her hand and led her down into his room. Once they got there, they both sat on his bed.

Helga removed her hat and coat, revealing her pink nightgown underneath. She was also wearing her hair down, and still had her omnipresent pink bow in her hair

"Helga, I know why you said you came, but about your parents?" Arnold asked. "Aren't you worried that they'll wake up and find you gone?"

"Of course not, football head." Helga rolled her eyes. "I mean, sure, my parents have improved some since my childhood, but I was able to sneak out easily and will go back before they wake up and find that I'm gone. You know me: I'm still so clever and tricky in forming plans. So trust me, they won't find out."

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold sighed and shook his head, then brought one of his hands up and ran his fingers through her hair. "Well, you know you're always welcome here. Do you want to stay for a while and talk?"

"Actually, Arnold, when I said I wanted to see you, I didn't mean to come over and talk." Helga admitted, and began to blush some.

"Y-you mean…? _Oh…?_" Arnold noticed her blushing and started to blush himself.

Helga took his hand and looked at him, the pleading expression clear in her eyes. "Please, Arnold. We've already shared out first time, but that doesn't mean it has to be the only time until we get married." She brought her other hand up and cupped his cheek.

Arnold extended his free hand and cupped Helga's own cheek. Then he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I want to, Helga, but I'm worried about you. We really shouldn't do it without protection, or at least not too many times if we don't have any."

Helga sighed. "I see your point, football head. Okay, from now on, we will use protection. We'll even make sure we do it someplace where we can be alone completely. But…just tonight…please? The only other thing that would make me happy in making love with you, even if we've already had our first time, is doing it in your bed with you."

She looked at him with a loving smile and Arnold could see the pleading look in her eyes again.

Arnold smiled in return. "If that's what you want, Helga."

"Yes, it is, Arnold. I just want to be with you, and for us to be together forever one day."

"I do, too, Helga, and we will be one day."

Then both leaned towards each other and kissed again, holding each other's faces as they did so.

Wordlessly, they both stood up from the bed and began to take off their night clothes and like earlier, they also kept their eyes on each other as they did. Arnold removed his blue, sleeveless t-shirt, yellow and red plaid shorts, and blue boxers and tossed into a pile next to him. At the same time, Helga removed her pink nightgown and her white and pink matching bra and panties, and tossed them into the pile consisting of Arnold's clothes.

Once they were both completely naked, Arnold and Helga continued to gaze at each other, though they were feeling much less awkward than before.

Arnold walked over to Helga and saw that she still had her bow on. He brought his hands to her cheeks and Helga held him by his arms as their lips met once again.

"You are so…beautiful, Helga." Arnold whispered in a tone that showed how much he was in love with Helga.

"Only because I'm so in love with you, Arnold." Helga replied in the same tone.

She smiled as she reached up and readjusted his little blue hat, and he smiled back as he reached up and gently fingered her pink bow, and that told them both they wanted the other to leave the sentimental clothing on again.

After they pulled away, Arnold walked to the sleeping spot of his bed and pulled back the blanket as he gestured to Helga. "You first. Make yourself comfortable."

Helga smiled at him, then climbed into the bed. Arnold soon climbed in after her, and they both wrapped their arms around each other when they were as close as they could get.

Arnold, who was now lying over Helga, brought a hand up and gently stroked her cheek.

"Just remember, Helga, if you decided to change your mind, you know I would never force you into doing something you didn't want to do. I only want to take care of you and look out for you. You're the most important person in the world to me. I love you so much, Helga, and I couldn't love anyone more than I love you."

Tears started to form in Helga's eyes as Arnold spoke his last words, but she managed to continue smiling at him.

"I know, Arnold, and I couldn't love anyone more than I love you, too. I love you and I'll always love you, my beloved football head."

Arnold and Helga brought their lips together for another sweet and tender kiss. Once they finished, they kissed again, but ensured it to be longer than before.

It was at this moment that Arnold and Helga started to get lost in each other as they made love again that very night…

…

It was now 2:30 A.M.

Arnold was on the verge of drifting off into sleep, and Helga had only fallen asleep a few minutes ago. At the moment he was lying on his back and looking up at the sky through his roof, smiling about all that happened over the course of the entire evening and night.

He had his right arm wrapped around Helga, who was lying on her side and had her right hand placed against the pillow. Arnold decided to take advantage of this moment and moved his right hand and gently slipped it under her head and cradled her while he stroked some of her hair. He pulled the blanket up with his other hand, wanting to make her as warm and comfortable as possible. Closing his eyes, he kissed her lightly on her forehead as he whispered, "Good night, Angel. I love you."

Though she was asleep, Arnold thought she was conscious enough to feel his touch and hear him, because she moved a little closer in his embrace and placed her hand on his chest, as if she was hoping to feel the rhythm of his chest as he breathed and his heart as it beat.

"Oh, Arnold…I love you, too." Helga whispered back in her sleep.

With his eyes still closed, Arnold smiled at all of this, and after he pulled the blanket up enough, he placed his other arm on her side, and continued to hold Helga as he fell asleep a few minutes later.

…

**Yes, call me bad if you want, but I could see that Helga wouldn't want to be away from Arnold after all that's happened, so I made her come over to his house and they would make love in his bed this time.**

**Helga coming to the boarding house in her Deep Voice disguise is similar to a chapter in "Sixteen Awakening," and part of this chapter is like "On A Stormy Summer Night." Again, I am not plagiarizing! You guys are great writers and a great help and I just want to say thanks for that!**

**Finally, the last few paragraphs are taken from a picture of limey's that was deleted in May. Since it is no longer up, the old link I have for it useless, but here it is anyway:** http: / / limey404 . deviantart . com / art / sleep - safely - 162897919.

**And relax, there is one more chapter to this awesome story. I hope you will enjoy it if you have enjoyed the story so far.**


	5. Epilogue: The Morning After

It was 6:15 A.M.

Though it was still dark outside, Arnold awoke from his sleep at this time.

He turned to his right and saw Helga, still asleep in his embrace. He decided to move out of the bed and make more room for her. As he did, he noticed that she started to fall some, so he gently cradled her head and laid her up against his pillow, then he pulled his blanket over her more. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. She looked so peaceful and calm as she slept. He brought one of his hands up to stroke her hair, then he kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning, Angel." Arnold whispered into her ear after he kissed her softly on the cheek. "I love you." He closed his eyes as he snuggled his cheek into hers.

Helga must have been awake enough to Arnold because he saw her eyes open slightly after that. She turned her head in his direction.

"Mmmm…good morning to you, football head." She smiled as she looked at him with a half-lidded gaze. "I love you, too."

Arnold lay down more and on top of Helga as she placed her hands on his face and they shared a few passionate but sweet and tender kisses.

"How are you doing?" Arnold asked after they separated.

"Tired and sore, but all in the good way, my love." She turned away and rested her head back against the pillow, closing her eyes.

Arnold sat up again and pulled the blanket down Helga's back. He caressed her bare skin, then began to rub her shoulders and back to relieve her of the stiffness and soreness she was feeling from their lovemaking. But the whole time he did, he was careful to be gentle and affectionate at the same time. He loved her so dearly, and was afraid of hurting her in any way.

"How does that feel, baby?"

_Baby…oh, the cute little pet names we give each other._ Helga thought and began to smile more.

"Mmmm…oh, yeah, that feels good, my darling." She moaned with pleasure at Arnold's touch as she kept her eyes closed. "You know all the right spots."

Arnold continued to massage Helga, though he sometimes wandered his hands along her back, knowing she liked the feeling. He leaned down more and gently kissed and licked her neck, making Helga shudder some, but from pleasure.

Helga turned around to face him, and while she was still lying down, she brought her arms up to Arnold's body, and they both began to caress each other in silence, but they smiled and wore looks of content and peace on their faces. Oh yes, by now, Arnold and Helga no longer felt awkward being naked in front of each other. If anything, it only made them feel more comfortable and intimate together.

Arnold leaned down toward Helga again and their lips met in a long, but another very tender, soft, and loving kiss. Once they finished, they smiled happily at each other and kissed again. Then Helga closed her eyes in bliss as Arnold lay down on top of her and held her to him as best as he could. She returned the favor by placing her arms around his neck and held him close to her, like she never wanted to let go of him.

Finally, Helga broke the silence reluctantly. "Well, Arnold, as long as I'm awake, I might as well head on home before it gets lighter and someone finds out that I'm here or my parents wake up and find me gone."

Arnold removed himself from her so she could get out of the bed, then she put back on her nightwear. Arnold got out of the bed as well and put his boxers and shorts back on.

"Um, why don't you go out through the roof again, so no one has to know you were here?" Arnold pointed towards the roof.

"Yeah, that would be good, hair boy." Helga sat up and picked up her coat and hat from the floor, then climbed up the skylight doorway and went out onto the roof, with Arnold following her.

The two of them walked over to the fire escape hand-in-hand, then they turned toward each other, and Helga looked at Arnold with a loving, sweet smile on her face. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, surprising him for a moment, but he was quick to place his arms around her.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Arnold said after they broke apart.

"I wish I didn't, either. But we can look on the bright side, like you would do: we'll see each other later…" Helga smile at Arnold turned mischievous right then. "…and we'll be sure to do this again soon."

Arnold smirked back. "Oh, you can count on it."

The couple laughed, then Helga looked right into Arnold's eyes.

"But seriously,…thank you for everything, Arnold. You've brought me more happiness in the last day than I've had in my entire life."

"You're welcome, Helga, and I feel the same way about it all." He smiled as he brought his hand up to hold her cheek. "I love you, my angel."

Helga's lip began to tremble and her eyes filled with tears as the sweet and loving smile returned to her face. "I love you, too, my sweet Prince."

As the lovers locked their lips in yet another kiss, Arnold wrapped his arms around Helga's waist again and lifted her up from the ground. While Helga had her arms around Arnold's neck again, she wrapped her legs wrapped around his waist when she felt him pick her up. They began to kiss more deeply and passionately, and took the moment to get lost in each other in order to reflect on their past and what laid ahead of them for the future.

**The End**

…

**And there you have it for the last chapter of this story!**

**The previous chapter was similar to "On A Stormy Summer Night," and this one is like "Raindrops in the Night." But again, I'm not plagiarizing!**

**I wanted to tell you now that this will be my last major writing project for some time. I will be very busy next semester, and the only thing I will make time for are song fics for friends on their birthdays if they occur during this time. I do have a few more essays planned, but I don't know when I will get those done and submit them. I also want to eventually try and work on my own stories, as writing stories based on limey's art has been good practice for me.**

**But like I said, this chapter concludes the entire story, which is my longest one yet, and I will now say that this is my Christmas present to all of my closest friends on FanFiction and deviantART. At this point, there are too many to name, but if you are friends with me through those sites, you are included for this.**

**Thank you all for reading and have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
